supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mundus (The Primordials)
Mundus is the first being Lucifer tortured and is considered the prototype for demon-kind, he is also the second and current bearer of the Mark of Chaos. History The man who would one day be Mundus lived in Eden and had a happy life until Lucifer appeared before him, Mundus was honored that an Archangel appeared before him until Lucifer started to torture him. When Lucifer refused his Father's order of bowing to Humanity in respect, he searched for a human in Eden to corrupt and found the man who would one day be known as Mundus. Lucifer transferred the Mark of Chaos onto Mundus to free himself of that burden and proceeded to torture him, resulting in the man's death and revival into a unique and highly powerful demon, a White Eyed-Knight of Hell. Lucifer gave the man a new name, Mundus, however he quickly considered Mundus a failure as while he was indeed powerful he did not have the cruelty and sadism that Lucifer was trying to bring out, while later demons did. Lucifer abandoned Mundus when he found and tortured Lilith into the first "natural" demon, creating her without the Mark and purely through his own efforts. For a short time Mundus was content to punish human souls and felt a kinship with Lilith, until he found her torturing the damned souls in demons, when he discovered this he was disgusted at her actions and when she and the new demons expressed confusion at his disgust of her actions Mundus realized he was an anomaly among demon kind and abandoned them. Mundus eventually disappeared and hid from demon and angel kind on Earth to start a life in exile, away from the seemingly eternal conflict between Heaven and Hell. Present Day Mundus is currently living alone in Seattle, content to keep a low profile and preferring to not get involved with the conflicts between Angels and Demons. Mundus, going by the name Damon Thorn and working as a police officer in Seattle, was approached by the Winchesters who questioned him about the recent deaths in a parking garage. Mundus knew who the two brothers were and gave them enough hints to get them to investigate the area themselves, later watching their car leave Seattle before going back on call. Personality Mundus is unlike any other demon that the Winchesters have ever come across as he genuinely views humanity and their soul as a beautiful thing that should remain pure. While most demons are sadistic and despise humanity, taking any opportunity to tempt and damn humans many people describe Mundus as a pleasant person to be around and who tries to help anyone he can. When he was offered the chance to make a deal with a human he refused, saying that nothing is worth their soul being damned forever. Mundus has a tremendous amount of willpower, able to resist the Mark of Chaos ever since he was given it at the dawn of humanity. Mundus has a great hatred for Lucifer, resenting the Archangel for taking away the life he had and turning him into what he is today. Despite his hatred for Lucifer, he does not hate Gadreel, and actually has a good relationship with the angel. He doesn't like dealing with other demons, as he views them as just proving Lucifer's point of humanity being broken, flawed beings. They also remind Mundus of what his tormentor was originally trying to create when torturing him. Powers & Abilities As a White Eyed Knight of Hell and the bearer of the Mark of Chaos, Mundus is the most powerful demon in existence and is stronger than Lilith and Cain in every way. * High Tier Cosmic Awareness: Mundus is knowledgeable about most things in creation, he knows about well hidden secrets such as the purpose of the Mark of Chaos and its powers and vulnerabilities, the dimension that the Eldritch Beings are located in and the ritual to absorb the residents of Purgatory into oneself. Raphael even admitted that Mundus' knowledge is only surpassed by the Archangels, Horsemen, and Primordial Beings. * Reality Manipulation: Mundus is able to alter reality to an extent while in the physical universe and to a greater extent in Hell, erasing Crowley's mouth while on Earth and changing an elite black eyed demon's form to ash while in Hell. * Absolute Immortality: Mundus is the first demon to exist, being corrupted before Lilith and has the potential to live forever. Mundus is also unkillable as long as he holds the Mark of Chaos. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Mundus is unharmed by conventional weaponry and supernatural weapons, due to holding the Mark of Chaos no one but the Primordial Beings can kill him without the mark being removed first. * Supernatural Concealment: Mundus is unusual among demons as he doesn't leave a sulfur trail due to not returning to Hell for a great deal of time, eliminating the most common method that hunters have of locating demons. * Molecular Combustion: Mundus has the ability to cause most monsters and demons to explode with a snap of his fingers, however stronger demons and alpha monsters can withstand this power with moderate injures while Angels and Leviathan are immune. * Demonic Contract: While he is not a red eyed demon or the King of the Crossroads Mundus is able to grant a human's wish in exchange for their soul, however this power clashes with his view of the soul and only does this to grants ironic punishment for sinful humans. * Demonic White Light: Mundus can generate a burst of demonic light that is able to injure a Leviathan. * Super Strength: Mundus can exert a tremendous amount of physical force, able to overwhelm Low to Mid tier Leviathan in combat and match Dick Ramon, Gadreel, and Eve. * Teleportation: Mundus can teleport almost anywhere in existence, including Heaven. * Telekinesis: Mundus has mastered telekinesis to a greater extent than any other demon, and proved able to casually overwhelm the King of Hell's use of it. * Chaos Infusion: Mundus, unlike Cain, can augment any blade he uses to be able to kill supernatural beings with the same efficiency and effectiveness as The First Blade. Vulnerabilities Mundus is powerful but has some demonic weaknesses and weaknesses specific to him. * Primordial Beings: They can kill Mundus despite the Mark of Chaos easily. * Demiurge: Either Demiurge can overwhelm Mundus, but cannot kill him as they don't know how to remove the Mark of Chaos. * Archangels: Mundus is able to be overwhelmed by the archangels, but they cannot kill him without first removing the Mark of Chaos. * Archreaper: The Archreaper can overwhelm Mundus, but cannot reap him without removing the Mark of Chaos. Malthael can however send Mundus into the portion of Hell that is inescapable to demons who died twice. However due to Mundus being on his first demonic life he can escape after a few decades in Hell, or a few months on Earth. * Holy Water: Mundus can be injured by holy water, but only in high quantity. * Mark of Chaos: The Mark that he holds can influence him, causing an agonizing pain in his arm and requiring intense concentration and willpower to hold the blood lust it causes at bay. * Mark of Cain: If the Mark of Cain is transferred to Mundus the two Marks will destroy each other and release Chaos, with the being who held the two marks serving as his host. * The First Blade: Cain's weapon is able to harm but not kill Mundus, however it can banish him in a similar manner that a Angel Banishing Sigil does to Angels. Gallery darionleviathan.jpg| Mundus being pinned in place by Darion Double_Marked.jpg| The Marks reacting Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Knight of Hell Category:Archdemons Category:Strongest of Species Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters